Fragments of a Shattered Memoir
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: This is my first fic, so please go easy with me. Ariadne looks back to her past. Her mysterious life before her marriage to her husband, a life full of bliss with a man named Arthur. AU


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Though I'd love to own either Leo or Joseph. ahahaha

**Author's note: **This was actually meant for our class drama, and we did use this. Sadly, it does not come out as I intended it to be. Luckily my teacher got what we acted even if we screwed up big time. And guess, what? She gave us the highest grade! :)

* * *

**_Fragments of a Shattered Memoir_**

Light entered the room and touched my face. In an instance I woke up. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked outside the window. Clutching my pillow into a tight hug, I watched the rain. Every day that memory still haunted me in my dreams and today was not an exception. I closed my eyes. It feels like it just happened yesterday, I can still feel all the pain and the agony.

Not so many years ago, when I was still young and beautiful, I met and fell crazy in love with a man named Arthur. He was handsome, rich, kind, and a true gentleman, but most of all he loved me back as if there was no tomorrow. And so, we run away from my home because my parents did not like him for me. We went to a faraway place where no one knew about us. In the house on the top of the hill we found our sanctuary. There we planned are dreams and future together. We are happy just to be together. For us nothing matters as long as we are together.

One day, I heard from the radio news that a couple was killed. Witnesses said a rugged, bearded and probably a mad man killed them. They say the man justbroke out of jail and was taking revenge on every couple he sees. It troubles me. That dinner I told Arthur about my anxiety.

"Arthur," I called a bit hesitant "I heard from the news that there was a guy who broke out of jail" I started

"What?!" he said, "Don't worry Ari, we'll be fine. The policemen will capture and imprison him in no time"

I sat in silence then tears started to run down my cheeks. In a jiffy, Arthur was already at my side. He wiped my tears and I initiated a cry again.

"You don't understand, do you? That man hates couples, and what are we? Aren't we couples? We've been kissing throughout the whole town. Everyone in this village knows who we are and that we are together. And that man kills couples because his own fiancé had run away with another man on the day of their wedding. And I am horrified to just even think that that man could end our happiness, kill me, and kill you. We have not even made our own dreams into reality." I burst

Arthur wrapped his arms around me and patched a kiss on my hair. He then reassuringly looked me in the eyes and held my hand

"Ari, listen to me. No one is going to hurt you, I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you. I will protect you. I love you".

In between that scene, I heard the radio broadcaster announced that a storm is coming. It's a good thing we bought goods earlier that day.

The night was so cold and terrifying. Lightning struck and thunder roar. There was also a blackout. It seems like it was never going to end. Arthur knew I amafraid of such things and that I was cold.

"Arthur, I need something to heat me up". I said

"There's a wine in the kitchen" he said. I felt he was uncertain to leave me.

"I need it Arthur, go get it. And get some candles too. It's quite dim here." I ordered

"I'm not going to leave you alone" He declared.

But when he saw me quiver from cold

He asked, "are you sure you will be fine?" I nodded

He sighed and said, "I'll be back straightaway"

When I saw the door close before him, I stood up and went to the window. I watch the trees sway as the wind whooshed. I also noticed it was so darkoutside, not a single light on. Lightning then struck and my eyes caught a gaze to the gate. It stood ajar. And there are footprints marked in the mud thatalarmed my senses. Someone is inside the house besides me and Arthur. I shiver from fright. Then I remember that Arthur was downstairs.

_What if that man __hurt my dear Arthur?_

I turn around, ready to go downstairs, when I feel someone staring. It was dark so I could not figure out who it was.

"Arthur" I called out. Then the lightning struck again and there I saw man, rugged and bearded and full of mud. I was bewildered. I let out a small scream

escape my mouth.

"Miss me, darling?" he then grinned evilly.

He kissed me. I struggled. In annoyance to my struggle, he slapped me. I let out a cry. The man parted my lips and laughed so wickedly. He slapped me again and laughed even more.

"Does it hurt you Mal?" he queried "You should have thought of pain before you left me. Do you know how excruciating it is when you left me and run away?

"I am not Mal." I whispered. "I am not Mal!" this time I shouted. He slapped me again

"Do you think you could fool me? Do not fool me! I know who you are, you are Mal. Where is he, Mal? Where is your lover? I saw the two of you in the marketearlier today, so sweet. Yuck!" he mocked.

"_Maybe he trailed us from the market to our home when we bought our goods earlier today_", my mind spinning of thoughts.

"Now, do not make any unnecessary movement or else", he said.

I saw him holding a knife. So I did not even bother struggling even though he started tying me to my bed with his rope. But I was still silently crying. Just then the door creaked open and the man became alarmed. I too was afraid that it might be

Arthur and the man might hurt him, but still I felt relieved to know someone was to save me. Arthur's head pop in, and the man was about to attack but Arthur dodge him and shoot him with a gun. When he thought the man was already dead, he rushed to me and untied me. When I was free, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I did not protect you, I'm sorry to break my promise, I'm so sorry" he apologized

Still feeling a bit shaken, I answered, "No, you saved me, you came just in time, and I'm fine. See". With this he smiled and gazed into my eyes.

The next moment I knew his lips were on mine. When he parted his lips from mine, he shrugged and shyly smiled.

BANG! I saw blood dripped from his lips and Arthur suddenly fell. I caught him and I slowly put him down. I looked around to see who pulled the trigger when I heard the man laughed wickedly and walked towards the door. I felt so angry. I stood up and saw he had left his knife behind. I don't know what came to me, I just knew I picked the knife and rushed to the man. Then I saw there were blood in my hands and the man lied on the floor. I was so perplexed, so dazed, and so frightened.

Then I remembered Arthur. I hastily went back to the bedroom and saw Arthur dying. I snuffled while walking towards him. When I was beside him, he took my arm and gazed straight to my eye.

"You're so beautiful, Ariadne", he said smiling ", it's just heartbreaking to know that this will be the last time I'll see your stunning face." He coughed

"Don't say such stupidity, Arthur. You'll going to get through this. You're a survivor right? And besides, you know I can't live without you"

His eyes grew wide, and said "No, no Ariadne… no. You must move on. You must. Please promise me you will." I looked away, when he saw this he continued,

"Promise me."

I nodded then he coughed again, I panicked. "I'm going to call for some help", I said.

He held my hand even tighter, "No, don't leave me. I may not have much time. Let me stare at you for the last time", his breath began to be heavy.

Then for the last time gaze at me and whispered; "I'm always here for you. I love you". Then he slowly shut his eyes, his breath stopped and I cried louder.

A policeman patrolling nearby heard my cry and ran inside the house. He was surprised to see to see two dead bodies on the floor and a grief stricken woman. He called for backup. Minutes later, policemen and ambulance came. He talked to the chief while a medic cured my bruises.

When the nurse left me in the ambulance, I was left in a deep thought. I was thinking of Arthur, of my promise.

_"How am I going to move on when my life was also ended as his did? My life was never this blissful before he showed up. He became my life as I became his."_

"Hey!" someone called. Arthur always said that expression when he knows I'm down.

Absent-mindedly I looked up hoping it was him. To my dismay, it was the policeman who helped me.

"You look kind of down, so I brought you this, hope it helps" he said while he stretched his arm that was holding a glass of water. He then sat opposite to me,

"Sorry about your loss", he said a bit hesitant. I looked intently at him and I saw there was sincerity in his words.

_But I never told __him of what happened, how did he know?_

He must have heard my thought or red my mind because he followed. "You were so desolated I assumed that the man in your arms was your lover. So is he? What happened?" he asked curiously and with concern.

I looked away. I tried to sweep the tears that was about to fall again.

He must have seen this and panicked so he blurted, "its fine if you don't want to talk about it. You don't need to push yourself".

He then glance at his watch and continued, "I should be going. I will let you know if the case progressed. If you need anything or if you're ready to talk, you know where to find me.

After realizing what he said, he smiled shyly and continued," I mean us, the policemen".

He then jumped on his feet and walked a few inches away then he turned around as if he forgot to say something.

"By the way, I'm Eames" he smiled before walking away.

I opened my eyes and gazed at the man in my bed. It has been long since I met Eames. It was on that fateful night when I met him. I remember seeing Arthur in him. In some ways he does act, laugh or talk like Arthur. But Arthur is Arthur and Eames is Eames. Both are different people. I sighed.

I married Eames a few years after that incident, my promise to Arthur in my head. Even after we wedded, I never told Eames of the events happened that night. And luckily, Eames is not the kind of person that pushes you to something you don't want. I just kept both that event and Arthur in me, inside my heart.

I know it is unfair to Eames; he love me and never left me through it all but I still love my Arthur more than anyone, even myself. Sure I love Eames but not as how I love Arthur. I couldn't give my whole to Eames when half of me belong to Arthur. And that half died when Arthur died. He is my life like what I told him.

I sighed. I looked and walked towards the cabinet. The cabinet was evidently carved beautifully. It holds a large mirror.

I stare at the old lady in the mirror. Her hair is white and her skin wrinkled. Truly it has been years. My beauty had long since left me. I'm not the young, innocent and lovely Ariadne, who fell madly in love with a man named Arthur.

I bowed my head and busied myself staring at my wrinkled arm. I was thinking of how old and wrinkled I am. Thinking if Arthur would still love me if he sees me like this. Well, Eames still do, so I expect Arthur would do too.

"Hey!" someone called. I instantly looked up.

I was taken aback to see my younger version copying everything I do. What surprised me more was that in the mirror, a familiar man was behind me when here was no one really at my back. The man wrapped his arms around me. I felt tears crossing my face again.

"Arthur" is all what I can say.

Arthur in the mirror wiped my tears and hugged me much tighter.

The man moved closer to my ear and whispered; "I miss you".

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading, please review after...**

** - **thank you for pointing all the grammatical errors.. I changed everything that needs to be.. I hope it is much better for you and for the other readers as well.. :)

To everyone, if you have found grammatical errors that is distracting you, feel free to tell me, okay? :)


End file.
